


Two glasses of Bourbon, neat

by Clara_Kholin



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I guess it has a happy ending, Limlendez, This Is Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Kholin/pseuds/Clara_Kholin
Summary: The Bar had seen a lot during the almost 10 years of sitting in the same two stools. Maybe it was time to go inside once again.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Two glasses of Bourbon, neat

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the acoustic version of James Blunt's 1973 on repeat while writing this story, so it might be a good idea to play it when you are reading it. Just to set the mood.
> 
> Enjoy it!

She remembered the first time she went to the bar with him alone. It was at the end of their second year as residents, almost a whole year after she moved to California. It had been hard to join into a new hospital, especially since after one year together the other 3 residents were very close, but after her husband found a great job at a big IT company, she had no choice but to apply to Saint Bonaventure hospital. Luckily, she had a great resume that allowed her to get the vacancy at the hospital. Even Luckier, the other residents, while being as competitive as you would expect young residents to be, were friendly enough to make room for her in their group .

That particular night, she had just lost her first patient because of something she overviewed. It was her fault and she was miserable because of it. He found her hiding at the back entrance of the hospital where Kevin usually dragged them to smoke. There were tears behind her eyes and guilt written all over her face. He just took her hand to help her up and said "Come on, you look like you could use a beer".

She spent the rest of the night laughing at the silly stories about his childhood and family over drinks. More than a few times, she found herself pressing her wedding ring with her finger to remind herself that she was very much married and in love.

The second time he had been angry and short-fused the whole day. She waited for him by his car and just said "Beers. I'm buying but you are driving". He told him that night about Gaby and how he felt like everyone was giving up on her by admitting her in a residence. Nothing she said seemed to lift his mood so she decided on taking his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. As they danced till the morning she didn't only learn that he was a pretty great dancer, but he also seemed to love dancing. She had to keep on placing her thumb in her ring finger that night too. She also had to explain to her husband why she stood him up for a guy she didn't seem to treat only as a friend.

That soon became their thing, drinks over a bad case or when life got somehow overwhelming. Or when there was something to celebrate. Jo and Kevin were usually there too, teasing and joking and forgetting about how adulthood was pouring over them, even if it was for a few hours.

When they learned about her divorce process, they practically dragged Audrey to the bar. And as much as she tried to enjoy herself her mind seemed to be slippering away. So he gave Jo a look and took Audrey outside for fresh air. "I really love him, you know?" She said playing with her bottle. "I guess it wasn't enough for him"

He knew no amount of alcohol or dancing would be able to take her sorrow away, so he just embraced her and let her cry in his shoulder, wondering how could someone think she wasn't enough.

That was the last time they went out together in a long time, as their final residence year was coming to an end.

After their final exams, when they learned that Jo was moving to Florida and Kevin was going to the UK, they finally managed to get a free night to go out, say their goodbyes and celebrate. Audrey couldn't help the depressing sensation of letting their friends go, but at least she wouldn't be alone. Neil would be staying at Saint Bonaventure too.

That night they all had too much to drink and end up having an improvised sleepover at Neil's apartment. Even though it wasn't the first time she ended up sleeping next to him, that night felt different. They were sharing whispers while he softly caressed her face, their bodies entangled, looking at her with an intensity she hadn't been looked at in a long time. And then Kashal crossed her mind and the fact that she didn't think someone could ever love her again. Not like she deserved it, anyway. So when he came even closer, the feelings became too overwhelming and she pulled away. She could tell she hurt him, she was hurting too, but she couldn't risk to lose him too, especially when he seemed to be the only person she had left.

And then their life's changed. With the new positions came new responsibilities, and with that, they gained a new sense of each other's own self. Neil was getting cockier and more confident than ever and she was having the time of her life teasing him, especially when he ordered bourbon instead of beer. He was so playing the part of a surgeon.

But she could tell that since that night something was broken between them. And then Neil started dating Jessica, and their nights out were down to once every few months. Later in their life's he would confess that one of his biggest regrets was letting her former girlfriend's jealousy get in between their friendship.

Audrey didn't let her own jealousy and insecurities hold her back. She was thriving at work, enjoying every second of being a surgeon. The ER became her home and the OR her own version of paradise. And when she changed her old Honda for a brand new Ducati she felt a new kind of happiness and freedom she's never felt before. She felt finally becoming herself.

When she proudly showed him her new possession he just smiled and said "I hate it, let's go celebrate".

They only had one beer each, as he said it was too dangerous for her to be driving a death machine with alcohol in her system. However they still managed to spend the whole night at the bar, catching up just like old times.

When she learned Jessica had broken up with him she just went to his home, grabbed his car keys and pushed him into the copilot seat. She didn't drive to the bar though, she had grabbed his favorite bourbon on her way to his house, so she took them to a nearby hill to a place where they could see the whole city lighting up.

They didn't talk much that night, didn't even put on music. She knew company was all he needed.

Nights out with him went back to being a monthly thing (It couldn't be more often, they both had very busy lifes after all). She was amused to find out they went back to the teasing and flirting, and this time they weren't exactly making the effort to hide it. And then Andrews had the horrible, wonderful idea to make them compete with each other. As always, he flourished her competitive side, and she came back to feel a rush of adrenaline filling up her system that a few years working at the ER had managed to steal from her. Despite that, she was sincere when she said they should stay together. They were always better when they were together. And he turned her away.

And she knew he would be great at the job, of course he would, but she honestly wanted the position to make things at the hospital better. She had so many ideas that Andrews and the board always questioned, and being at a position of power will give her the vantage she needed to make them work. So she said hurtful things and he said hurtful things and the competition became a fight she really didn't want to fight.

It turned out not getting the job was all the push they needed to finally get their head off their asses. And maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe she was just too tired of the same old game but that night, she was done playing around. She took his hand and he was happy to follow her anywhere. And the night with him was as amazing as she had secretly expected for a long, long time.

And then, insecurities hit her like a bucket of cold water again. It took a bigger push (like almost dying) to get her to try to overcome them. But no matter what she did, her fears always seem to be lurking at the back of her head.

They didn't go back to Crowley's for the next few weeks, but she really didn't have a problem with it. They spent their nights together and she was happier than she ever remembered to be. He would cook for her and she would make them watch old superhero movies. He listened as she told him about the new book she was engaged to, and she learned all about soccer while watching the world cup with him. They danced in the kitchen and woke up entangled in each other. It was so sappy she would never admit she enjoyed it, but the thrill of a new relationship after so long made an impact in her personality. And maybe his sappiness had something to do with it.

They went back to their bar after they went official. She could tell he was happy they didn't have to hide anymore, but part of her missed having him just to herself. And her fears crawled up again as she gained her new position. Part of her always though she didn't deserve to have it all. So she blew it.

Audrey didn't go back to the bar after that for a while. Actually she went once, but didn't get to go inside. He saw him sitting by their usual spot and while getting inside to say hi, she saw a curly head heading his way. It seemed that he had already moved on, she just wasn't ready to do that yet.

But it was impossible for her to be apart from him, not after all the years of being by his side. So they slowly went back to the friendly teasing and flirting, and she was happy to have him even if it was just as a friend. After all, there was a lot she had to work on herself before she could throw her back into a relationship (But part of her never really lost hope).

They had just gone together to their bar three times before the earthquake. She would always treasure those three nights of forgiveness, laughter, drinking and dancing. Now she held onto those memories, and the memories of countless nights out, like her sanity depended on it. It probably did, anyway.

She stood by the door long enough to make it awkward. It had passed two months since the funeral and she found herself driving around the bar a few times, never being brave enough to get in. This night she felt braver. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped inside. Taking a seat at her usual spot, right next to where he should have been, she ordered two glasses of bourbons, neat. Baby steps, she thought. She wasn't ready to move on, but it was time to try to get better.

"Here we go again"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i do this to myself. 
> 
> Soooooo I'm sad, but I guess I have to move on. I know the chief has to, too. It's hard. I'm sad.
> 
> Happier things are coming, though. As soon as I have the time I'll try to finish one of the 10 drafts I have on my phone.
> 
> Also to the user T8037, I borrowed your characters! I guess Jo and Kevin are a living part of this fandom and I love them.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Stay safe and stay kind!


End file.
